


Happily Ever After

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 梅莉不断寻找。





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及梅莉R3

|

梅莉安静地蜷缩在稻草堆里，不比一条猎犬更大；她已经非常熟悉这种姿势了。

刺刀最后一次捅进稻草堆是在三分钟前，皮靴敲击石板的声音也已经消失了两分钟。她终于谨慎地蠕动着，像一条小虫子一样，慢慢地往外钻。她扒开了指甲盖大的一点稻草，凑近又看了片刻，确认真的没有人在了，才加快速度爬出去，然后细致地把稻草堆恢复原样，拍打着自己的衣服，让大部分稻草落地，再用脚把它们扫回稻草堆下。扎进衣服里的稻草不会这么容易掉，她可以等找到了安全的地方再摘下来。

比起前几天，戒备松散了不少，只是仍然比闯入失败前森严。但梅莉已经等不下去了，就在今晚，她要再试一次。她找到了他被关押的新地方，东西也都齐全了：几个关键位置的钥匙，监狱内部的地图，足量的迷药，合金钳，绷带，药物。以防万一，她还学会了开锁。

自从上次见过他以来，她时常做梦，梦到她向他伸出手，为他剪断所有的枷锁。他们往外跑，她揽着他的脖子，笨拙地用弩弓瞄准他们身后的追兵。他跑得太快了，风狂烈地吹乱她的短发，她的后颈露了出来，经受着他灼热的喘息和冰冷的风。

尔后，他们得到了自由。

三个小时后，她将梦境变为了现实。

|

追寻已久的世界终于找到了，梅莉喜悦地选择了它。她扔掉弩弓，用双手圈住他的脖子：“威廉哥哥，我们出来了。”

“这太危险了，你不应该来的！”威廉一边责备她一边平复呼吸，他谨慎而生疏地拍打她的背脊，接着弯下腰，让她能站到地上。他露出一个疲惫的笑容，“但谢谢你救了我，梅莉。”

“下次不会啦。”梅莉笑得如此喜悦，她心里洋溢着热流，却一时不敢让它泛滥，只好愈发仔细地看着威廉，为这几年脑海中渐渐模糊的肖像填上几笔，让它重新栩栩如生起来；她也没有忘了正事，她转身把门锁上，将威廉带到地下室，锁上第二扇门，再钻进最里头的隐蔽房间里。

“这里安全吗？”威廉轻声问道。

“是的，快来休息一下……”梅莉踮脚点上墙角的灯，转身想将威廉引到床上去。

像慢动作似的，在她来得及伸手之前，威廉倒在地上。

梅莉死死地捂着嘴，把惊叫扼回喉咙里。她扑向威廉，浑身颤抖着，想把他拉到床上，又在摇曳的昏暗烛光里放弃了这个想法。她粗暴地扯开自己的包裹，开始给威廉处理那些可怖的伤口。

血染红了整缸备好的清水，水面漂浮着被泡得发白的细小组织，体积更大的肉块沉到了缸底。绷带用完了，强心剂和抗生素都派上了用场，或许威廉不需要，但梅莉实在忍不住担心；她已经观测了太多世界，难免有些累，不想再找下去了，谨慎对待是有必要的。

她不敢挪动威廉，又担心他着凉发烧，只好把床褥铺到地上，小心翼翼地把他挪上去。她比划了一会儿，找了一个能让耳朵最靠近威廉头部的姿势躺下。她听着那游丝般的呼吸过了一宿。

第二天，威廉醒了。

|

“吃点东西吧，哥哥。”梅莉站起来，一个踉跄。毕竟神经紧绷了很久，又没有好好休息过，哪怕精神十分亢奋，肉体的负担也仍然会继承。她忍耐着晕眩和头疼，按照记忆扒开了一堆砖头，把里头藏着的食物都拿了出来。虽然大多是不适合伤患吃的风干食物，但昨晚的她存了些食用水，泡一下也勉强能入口了。

“你先吃吧，我不饿。”威廉摇摇头，把床褥铺回床上，压平整。上面有不少血印，他把被套拆了出来，垫在上面，“吃完好好睡一觉，你还是个孩子。”

“他们从来不给你送吃的，怎么会不饿呢？”梅莉固执地把食物端到他面前，阻止了他试图把枕头拍打得蓬松的行为，“吃吧，我存了很多的。”

威廉半晌没说话。过了一会儿，他才接过盘子，摸了摸梅莉的头发：“再过几天，咱们就出去吃好的。”

她又去取了自己的份，威廉吃得很慢，每一口都充分咀嚼过了才咽下去。等两人都吃完了，她交代完该注意的事情，听话地去睡觉了；威廉可固执啦。

龟缩在房间里过了十四盏灯的时间，威廉说是时候走了。

他的伤口还没好透，就开始借着梅莉画的地图和口述的消息悄悄出去查探外头的情况。大概没想到他们竟然真能藏到眼皮子底下，搜索范围一路往外扩大，城里剩下的巡逻队对威廉来说不成问题。

他按照梅莉提供的方法和人搭上线，安排好了离开的马车。但他们必须分开一段时间，哪怕已经改变了头发和眼睛的颜色，年龄也不好遮掩，威廉倒是能往老了装，梅莉却没有办法。男人和小孩的组合必然会被盘查。

“放心吧，我会看着你的。出去之后，我们在镇上见，好吗？”

“好的。如果在约定的时间里见不了面，就去下一个镇吧。”梅莉点头道。

“不会发生这种事的。”威廉道。

经过出城检查时，梅莉有些紧张。她穿着男孩的衣服，头发染成了黑色，向后梳进帽子里，露出来的皮肤都抹了黑灰，看上去只是个有点脏兮兮的小男孩。她怀里抱着包裹，是身旁那年轻女人的；梅莉在她上车的时候主动提出要帮忙，那她就可以用双手抱着孩子了。

卫兵上来了。梅莉僵硬地靠近女人，低头盯着她的孩子看。不知道他们看上去会不会像是一家人。她分神地想到威廉——威廉一定在某处看着她，但她一路张望，都找不着他。

卫兵下去了。过了一会儿，车厢震了一下，继续移动起来。

梅莉松了口气，瘫进靠背里。

马车很快到了目的地，梅莉和女人告别，去了约定的地方。她按照暗号敲了三次门，门打开了，她被拉了进去——她差点尖叫起来，因为那人穿着卫兵的衣服，好在她立即看清了帽子下威廉的脸。

|

“接下来要去哪里呢？”梅莉问道。世界终于焕然一新，她也不由得情绪高涨起来；梅莉曾做过的事情，回头看去如此完美，叫她开心极了。

“先找个安全的地方，”威廉说，“再商量接下来该怎么做吧。”

他看上去很犹豫，又带着一种他独有的坚决。梅莉有些紧张。

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”他问。

“我只想跟着你。”梅莉快速回答。

威廉柔和而困惑地说：“但我要回去我的祖国……路上很危险，梅莉。不管你想去哪，我都可以送你去，等到局面一稳定，我立刻会来接你。”

“我可以保护自己，我会用喷火器，也知道怪物的弱点，而且还有你在身边。”梅莉脸色苍白地恳求道，“别把我送到别的地方，我没有认识的人了！”

威廉不再说话。他的表情告诉梅莉她成功了。

他们连换了好几种交通工具和路线，中间经历过数次追杀，好在最终险险地离开了被大善掌控的米利加迪亚。这同时意味着脱离了对人类而言安全的区域，接下来要应付的危险不再来自生者，而是死者。

他们在路上打探过很多关于沦陷区的消息，所有的听闻都比不上亲身经历来得更叫人心惊胆颤。威廉用非法手段好不容易才弄来的机械车还没到重灾区鲁比欧那就开不动了，车身的破损比较轻微，轮子却被血浆肉泥糊得没法转动。威廉不想放弃车里的粮食和武器，他不得不经常停下用喷火器烧掉太过密集的怪物，下车砍掉剩余可行动者的四肢，清洗完轮子再上路。

梅莉提出的建议——开快一点，把干扰撞飞——让他们省了一点力，然而车前窗很快被撞裂了。威廉不敢冒着让梅莉暴露的风险，于是又回归了原本耗时的前行方式，辛亏很快到了冯迪拉多的边缘，压力减小了许多。

车上物资齐全，除了活动范围受限和清洁条件很差，梅莉几乎感觉不到不适。车会经常停下供梅莉解决生理需要，后座铺了被褥，车窗钉了铁皮——刚开始是玻璃外头糊上黑纸，防止梅莉受惊，但后来黑纸不是被挠碎就是被泡烂，玻璃也不太牢靠，威廉只好开进城镇找能修理的东西，也因此耽搁了快一周。平时威廉选择的路线很偏，路上少有人烟，每当遇到人，他都会尽量将人带到安全的聚居地去，这大大拖慢了速度，但梅莉对此从不抱怨，反而相当积极地帮忙；生命是非常宝贵的。

他们用了将近一个月才迈进隆兹布鲁的国境线。抵达首都之后，威廉把梅莉抱在手臂上转了一个圈，那笑容让梅莉晃神了许久。

|

梅莉小心地抚摸威廉的头发，像威廉偶尔会做的那样；在等待与寻找的时间里，她从未有机会这么做过，摸到的头发粗糙、干燥，藏着尘土和血块……只要洗一洗就会柔软起来了，她想。

“我要去报道，交接军务。”威廉把她放下来，“可以先在家等我吗？不会太久的。”

“家？”梅莉的表情介于惊喜和疑惑之间。

“是的，就是有点小……我以前一直一个人住，”威廉干巴巴地说，“如果你愿意的话，也是你的家了。我可以向上面申请大一点的房子，不会一直这么小的。”

她晓得这年轻的军人在紧张；在一切他不得不暂时离开而无法看顾梅莉的场合，他都表现出这种窘迫的紧张。

梅莉游荡至今首次听到这邀请，她笑弯了眼睛：“好呀。”

梅莉在隆兹布鲁定居，威廉打点好了一切后，归队帮忙建设新的城镇障壁器了。她被送进了首都的全日制小学，像所有同龄的孩子一样正常生活。

梅莉只有在周六日能见到威廉，她对此理解且满足。威廉要带领军队帮助技术班加固壁障器，将入侵的死者赶走，不可能天天陪着她；就像威廉保护她一样，威廉在保护更多的人。他也需要功勋，才能够在米利加迪亚可能伸出的黑手中保护自己。

过了一个月左右，威廉换了新房子，独栋二层，后头有一个带池塘的小花园。威廉向她描述她可以做的事：按照她的喜好装饰房子和花园，带人来玩，要是想养些什么动物也可以，唯一要注意的就是安全……

梅莉猛地跳到他身上，被稳稳地接进臂弯里。她照着他的脸颊响亮地吻了一下。

威廉板着脸，耳朵隐隐发红。

|

所有的障碍都被跨过了，没有任何事物能够对梅莉的生活造成打击。梅莉和她在意的人都得到了安全、平稳、却也富有挑战，有可追求之物的生活。日子总是崭新，梅莉总是保持着愉快。

世界将永恒的幸福赐予了梅莉。


End file.
